


Super Roommates

by thepretext



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Supervillain, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepretext/pseuds/thepretext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of <a href="http://damianwayneprotectionsquad.tumblr.com/post/88993510660/story-idea">this</a> post:</p><p>"a superhero story where the villain and the superhero are roommates and they keep making excuses to each other about why they are out all the time and after battles they stitch each other up after battles but neither has any idea that the other is their nemesis and they keep on having to lie to each other why they are covered in scratches and bruises"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Roommates

##### DATA ENTRY 100467 Jan 23 20XX 07:11

_Hiding it has gotten easier over the years... Wow, has it been years, already? To be honest, I'm surprised. He's a smart guy, and it's not like I'm the best at lies._

_Still, I'm just some IT guy. I guess coming home late isn't a big concern. He just gets irritated when I come come in and Tiberius wakes him up. I keep forgetting to reformat the R.A.T.'s alarm system. You'd think for a critter with artificial intelligence he'd eventually learn not to go squealing when his creator comes home. It just gets hard when I come home exhausted. He doesn't even know what I do all day long, and sometimes even into the night! Poor guy. So clueless. So innocent._

_Anyway, better get up. Bran "the man" McCarthy gets mad when I don't eat breakfast. Something about it being the "most important meal of the day"._

_Yeah, whatever._

_Sherwood Nix signing off._

Sherwood pushed the keyboard away from him and it dissipated into a flurry of confused lights before the projector powered down. He sat up all too slowly, his head lolling back for a moment before he rolled it forward. Long, black bangs fell into his face and promptly elicited a sneeze when it tickled his nose. He pushed the hair back and paused.

"Damnit. It's getting long, again." He eyed a mirror across the room and squinted. Sure enough the shaved sides of his head were notably less of a pale skin color to match the rest of him and more of a peach-fuzz black. The maintenance on shaved heads was ridiculous, at least in his book. Staying in bed and just toying with electronics sounded so much more pleasing than even bothering to roll out of bed, but if he didn't then eventually that lumbering jerk would come barging into his room scolding him for poor manners or something.

With a heavy sigh he got up, feet shuffling against the hardwood flooring as he headed for the door and out into the small hallway. He could already smell the eggs and bacon. What a typical and _normal_ breakfast choice. Steak and eggs was too heavy, and heaven forbid he even think about the leftover pizza in the fridge. Bran had a hard enough time even dealing with the fact that there was some form of food not made by hand in that very apartment in their refrigerator. Truly a sin of sins. A sin Sherwood gladly committed time and time again, and sometimes only to witness Bran's reaction.

"Well, look who's finally up." Bran eyed the pale nerd with his mess of bedhead, quite a contradiction to his combed-back red hair and... okay, he may have been pale, but that was more of an Irish thing. At least he wore enough freckles to cover a decent portion.

Sherwood sneered and flopped into one of the small kitchen stools. There was already a plate there with an empty cup.

"And to drink, your highness?" Bran raised a brow, blue eyes catching that hideous electronic rat scurrying about Sherwood's shoulders.

 _"Milk! Vitamins A and B6 are low."_ Tiberius- the Robotic Animal Test- projected.

Bran rolled his eyes and went to fetch the milk, grabbing a banana on the way. "So, long day again today?"

Sherwood had already stuffed his mouth full of eggs and gave Bran a weak glare. How typical of the man to ask him a question right when he was eating. Manners this, manners that... And yet here he was not even waiting for him to finish his food.

"Right, then. I'll be at my shift in the library again."

Sherwood swallowed hard and grabbed his milk glass to wash it down. He set it down rather roughly against the counter- perhaps in an unnecessarily dramatic fashion- and frowned. "You know, you're pretty prone to having bad things happen to you. Take it easy, okay? Stay away from ladders."

Bran placed a hand on his chest in mock surprise. "Sher! Don't tell me you believe in superstitions?"

The other grumbled. "You know what I mean."

"I know, I know. Your heart is so filled with concern for me." There was a dullness to his tone. A sort of dry sarcasm that made Sher grit his teeth, and Bran merely grinned at the sight. "You get to tinker with computers all day. I have to climb tall bookshelves and lift boxes. One of us has to do the dangerous work."

With possibly the loudest grown Sher flopped back against his chair and eyed the main door. He could already hear the footsteps as the taller male grabbed his things and headed out.

"Eat the fruit, too."

"What?"

"B6, Sherwood. Pyridoxal phosphate. Just eat it." And with that he was gone.

 _"Bananas contain large amounts of--"_ But before Tiberius could finish Sherwood swatted him off his shoulder.

"I didn't ask, R.A.T."

The robotic critter scurried back to its feet. _"Tiberius is my given name."_

"Ugh! How do you only get half of the things I ask for, and yet you hang onto the name Bran gives you?" Sher hopped off the stool and stormed off toward his room.

_"Master Sherwood! The banana!"_

"Just eat it yourself, Tiberius!" The door slam that followed signaled the end of that conversation.

_"What an odd thing to tell a robot..."_

##### DATA ENTRY 100468 Jan 23 20XX 11:23

_Alright, before I hop off to do "the deed" I figured I'd throw in one more entry since I forgot:_

_I have an official title, now! People have started calling me "Vespillo"! How cool is that? I know I had a few names circulating through the net, but this one apparently took the cake with the fans._

_Yeah, I consider them fans. They follow everything I do, after all. And can you blame them? I'm amazing! I'm powerful, no one's been able to defeat me... Even the news is all over my successes!_

_Well, that's really it._

_Oh, except my so-called "rival" has a new name, too: Iudex. I'll look up the meanings later. I'm sure it's something significant. Better than "Technopath" and "Strong Man", really._

_Yeah, hard to believe those were the names given. I mean, really? Technopath? I **am** a technopath. It's weird being titled that, so I'm a little relieved for the name change._

_Anyway, that's it for real._

_Sherwood Nix signing off._

Sher once again waved the visual of the keyboard away and looked around. The city was peaceful... Quiet, even. It was way too _dull._ He needed some action. A car chase! Though he actually wasn't one for driving... Actually, he could barely ride a bike. Was that sad? That was sad, wasn't it?

After all, what sort of supervillain couldn't drive?

Ha. But then again, he _did_ have the tech ability to mobilize himself in more ways that just that. If it was all about style then no wonder he was at the top of the world.

Now if he could just find an actual hero to stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry it's so short. Just wanted to test the waters.
> 
> So, uh... Surprise! The story's actually told from the villain's perspective. Sherwood Nix, aka Vespillo. His roommate Bran McCarthy is indeed Iudex, or originally "Strong Man". From what you can probably gather he has super strength, but that's not all: his knowledge of vitamins isn't just a health-nut thing. He's actually pretty intelligent, too. Super strength, super smarts... and he doesn't know his roomie's a supervillain?!... Aha.... ha... Well, you'll come to understand if I write more. Really mostly depends on interest.
> 
> If you've got any questions then feel free to ask! I should have at least some form of profile shots up for them by the next chapter.
> 
> Well, toodles~!


End file.
